Ophelia Mardun
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Ophelia Mardun | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | Name = Ophelia Mardun | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Infernal, Zemnian | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Shadycreek Run | Family = Mardun family (Member) | Connections = The Gentleman (Business partner) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a tiefling member of the Mardun family in Shadycreek Run. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Ophelia is a dark grey skinned tiefling. She has smooth, straight, ankle-length, dark hair that falls behind her. Her horns curve up into two large points behind her head. She has bright yellow, pupilless eyes and two large canines. When she first met the Mighty Nein, she wore a very formal coat with epaulets, tailored to emphasize her figure. Personality Ophelia has an air of confidence about her and wields her sexuality like a weapon. Though she can come off as cold, distant, and aloof she offered her sincere condolences to the Mighty Nein after Molly's death and ensured the Gentleman thoroughly compensated the group for their loss. Biography Background Relationships Ophelia has multiple underlings functioning as guards, wagon-drivers and household-servants. She also seems familiar with the Crownsguard manning the border with the Dwendalian Empire. The Gentleman is both her business partner and her lover, though she seems less interested in him than he is in her. House Jagentoth, who sponsored the Iron Shepherds, are enemies of House Mardun. Character Information Abilities "As she descends ... she exudes an air of powerful aggression and presence, and with each step that she takes down there you can sense her immediately reading and seeing through each of you." Might (further) posses magic, as implied by "Can I do an insight check, did it look like she did a spell just then?" spoken by Marisha Ray. A result of 25 on the check makes her smile during and then smirk after hearing what Matthew tells her in a whisper. Notable Items Quotations Trivia The name "Mardun" was previously used by Matt Mercer for a tiefling paladin in a one-shot game run by Matt Colville. He was known as The Ruby Knight and was a servant of the Queen of Fire. References Art: Category:Shadycreek Run